


Thank you for asking

by petroltogo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is a sweetheart, Bucky tries to help, Bullying, Concerned Bucky, First Meetings, Football player Bucky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rich Kid Tony, Sick Tony, Tony gives weird (but accurate) nicknames, popular bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: The Story Of How Bucky And Tony Became Friends (And Later Something More)Aka The Story Of How Bucky Was Banned From The Stark Mansion (And Earned The Standing Approval Of Jarvis)





	Thank you for asking

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you for asking,” Tony says drolly without bothering to look up.

“Sure you are.” The sarcastic drawl finally makes Tony lift his aching head from where he’s been staring unseeingly at the tips of his shoes, and hello _Hot Leatherjacket_ whom he’s been secretly crushing on for going on four months. This has the potential to become awkward very fast. “That’s why you’re sitting out here, two hours after school let out. In the rain. Without a coat.”

Tony shrugs. All he wants is his warm bed, a mountain of thick, fluffy blankets, a cup of Jarvis’ home-made cocoa on his bedside table, a notebook in his hands, and be _left alone._

Apparently _Unnecessary Questions_ doesn’t get the message though. “You waiting for someone?” he asks, shifts until he’s fully facing Tony, clearly intent on continuing this conversation for now.

Tony just barely suppresses a sigh. He might have been thrilled on any other day to finally get this guy’s—and how pathetic is it, that he doesn’t even know his name after four months of pining from afar?—attention but right now he just- doesn’t have it in him.

“Yes.”

“For whom?” _Shaggy Hair_ continues the interrogation.

“Parents.” Jarvis, technically. He’s learned early on though, that any reminder of his parents’ wealth won’t lead to anything good.

“Oh.” _Blue Eyes_ sounds surprised—and completely unimpressed by Tony’s monosyllabic answers. “When are you meeting up with them?”

“One hour and 24 minutes ago.”

It’s unlike Jarvis to be late. On the other hand it’s very likely that his father has given Jarvis another task to handle and forgotten to make sure his only son would get home in the process. Usually that would have made Tony angry. Usually he would have started walking home or gotten himself a phone or something. But today—today had been a bad day and Tony is so very tired.

 _Pretty Smile_ grimaces. “That sucks.”

A pause. Silence, except for the gentle pit-pat noise of the falling rain.

“Do you have a jacket?”

Tony nods.

“Where is it?” _Killer Jaw_ steps a little closer.

“Football team.”

“Ah.” Another grimace. “They’re a bunch of irredeemable assholes.”

Had Tony been in a better condition, he would have commented on the letterman jacket the guy is wearing. Instead he settles for a pointed look.

 _Nice Muscles_ shrugs unapologetic. “I’m part of the team, doesn’t make me blind. Here, do you want my jacket?”

He’s already sliding out of it but Tony doesn’t make any attempt to reach it. He doesn’t want to.

“C’mon, man.”

Is that worry? It sounds a little like worry, Tony absently thinks. 

“You’re shaking, you can’t tell me you’re not freezing.” _Uncharacteristic Footballer_ takes on of Tony’s hands, winces. “Fuck, you’re cold. C’mere.”

Something warm—jacket—is draped over Tony’s shoulders. It’s kind of nice.

“See, that’s better, isn’t it?” _Sad Smile_ asks him, and yeah, it really is. “I’m gonna pull you up now, alright? We really need to get you out of the rain. On three, one, two, _three_.”

Tony is pulled up all right. It’s a little hard to stay standing, his legs are trembling and uncomfortably stiff, but _Wannabe Hero_ has a tight grip around Tony’s waist and keeps them both upright. Tony leans his head against the closest shoulder. It’s not very comfortable, with the up and down movements during every step, but it’s still kind of very good.

“Here we are,” _Knight In Shabby Leatherjacket_ mutters eventually, props Tony up against—the side of a car? The world kind of slips sideways a little, and he doesn’t even realise he’s falling until a strong grip around his upper arms pulls him up again. 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t do that!” _Terribly Worn Down Boots_ scolds, “keep those pretty eyes open for me, will you? I need you to tell me where to go- hey!”

Tony blinks up at _Really Blue Eyes_ lethargically, which for some reason earns him a bright smile. “There you are.” He’s being shifted and moved again, until he’s finally sitting—passenger seat. It is surprisingly comfortable.

 _Helpful Not Quite Stranger_ helps him put on a seatbelt, which is nice. Tony isn’t sure he could have done it on his own. His fingers are very numb.

“Hey there,” _Possibly A Kidnapper_ murmurs, a warm hand carefully tilting Tony’s head up. “I’m gonna drive you home, alright?” he asks, adds with a twist of lips, “probably get banned by your parents too because I have a couple of words for them and they aren’t fuckin’ nice. But for that to happen I need you to tell me where you live, alright?”

Okay. Tony can do that. He rattles down his address and although his voice is shot to hell, _Gentle Hands_ seems to understand him, what with his raised eyebrows and the whistling and the “Damn, hope nobody’s gonna call the cops on me when I show up there in this wreck of a car,” that causes Tony to flinch.

“Joking, I’m just joking!” _Comforting Voice_ insists immediately. Tony tries to ascertain his truthfulness but it’s hard to focus, so he just ends up relaxing back into his seat again.

“I’m James by the way, but my friends call me Bucky.”

Tony isn’t sure what that means.

“It means I’d like you to call me Bucky,” _Warm Chuckle_ tells him with an amused but genuine grin and leans forward to turn up the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> With exams fast approaching life is very stressful at the moment, and any updates are irregular at best (as you may have already noticed). Sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you have a much more relaxing weekend than I do!
> 
>  Follow me on tumblr: [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
